Know Your Stars: Camp Lazlo Style!
by DisneyBlue02
Summary: Okay, this is my first Camp Lazlo fan fiction, and I hope you all like it. Rated T just in case. I will NOT tolerate flames! Hope you like my story.  CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Lazlo

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo in anyway. All rights are reserved and restricted to Joe Murray and Cartoon Network.

This is a little fan fiction I'm working on for Camp Lazlo. It's a "Know Your Stars" spoof I hope you'll all enjoy. If not, then you can just go jump in a lake. Chuckles lightly Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

**Know Your Stars: Camp Lazlo Style**

by DisneyBlue02

_ As the camera comes into focus, we see Lazlo seated in a chair in the middle of the empty All That: Know Your Stars room._

Know Your Stars Guy: "Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars... know your stars... know your stars."

Lazlo: "Huh? Who said that?"

Know Your Stars Guy: "Lazlo... He wears his underwear outside his clothes."

Lazlo: "Hahahahaha! No I don't, that's silly."

Know Your Stars Guy: "Lazlo... He's engaged to marry the Migrating Mulberry Tree."

Lazlo: "What? What're you talking about? Scoutmaster Lumpus married the Migrating Mulberry Tree."

Know Your Stars Guy: "Lazlo... He sleeps in the nude."

_ Sweat drops from Lazlo's brow as he laughs nervously._

Lazlo: "Uh... no I don't."

Know Your Stars Guy: "Yes you do. I heard you say that to Edward when you and the other scouts were on a field trip to the swamp."

Lazlo: "You were at the swamp too?!"

Know Your Stars Guy: "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

Lazlo: "Knew what?"

Know Your Stars Guy: "You DO sleep in the nude."

_Lazlo's face goes into a frown._

Lazlo: "I didn't say that, you did!"

Know Your Stars Guy: Lazlo... is secretly Jake Spidermonkey's (from My Gym Partner's a Monkey) cousin."

Lazlo: "Prove it!"

_ Know Your Stars Guy tosses a wallet to Lazlo. Lazlo opens it and sees pictures of him and Jake sitting on a park bench._

Lazlo: "We just met each other one day and hung out after we did that spoof with Eduardo!"

Know Your Stars Guy: "Oh yeah, the one where you said that you're all monkeys."

Lazlo: "Yeah, that's the one!"

Know Your Stars: "Okay. But you're still cousins."

Lazlo: "No we're not!"

Know Your Stars Guy: "Lazlo... He's wearing Rainbow Monkey undies!!!"

Lazlo: "WHAT?! No I'm not! You take that back!!!"

Know Your Stars Guy: "Now you know... Lazlo: the monkey cousin of Jake Spidermonkey and fiance to the Migrating Mulberry Tree who wears Rainbow Monkey undies outside his clothes and sleeps in the nude!"

_ The camera starts to back away._

Lazlo: "No they don't! And I do NOT wear Rainbow Monkey undies! Hey, where are going?! Come back here, I'm not finished with you!!!"

Okay, so that's my first chapter. My next victim is Patsy Smiles. If anybody has any ideas on what I can say about her, by all means, let me know and you'll see what happens. Till then, I'll be looking forward to your reviews.


	2. Patsy Smiles

Okay, since none of you were going to help me with my ideas for Patsy's turn, I thought to take a few little tidbits from the original "Know Your Stars" skits and re-mold them into my own material. Now, what I want to point out to you people is that I'm not a very experienced writer, unlike some people I know; so if you would all be so kind as to help me out a little, I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy my new chapter. I'd like to thank Ricchan for the review of my first chapter.

D-Blue

P.S.: Just to save some space in my text, I wrote "KYSG" for the Know Your Stars Guy.

* * *

_As the camera comes into focus, Patsy walks into the empty "All That: Know Your Stars" room. It's very dark inside, and no one else is around._

Patsy: "Hello? Anybody here?"

_Just then, Patsy sees the "Know Your Stars" chair in the middle of the room and helps herself to be seated._

Patsy: "It sure is quiet in here. I wonder where Lazlo is, he said he'd be here."

_Suddenly, on go the lights, and they move around Patsy as the camera zooms in._

KYSG: "Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars!"

Patsy: "Wha? Who's there?"

KYSG: "Patsy Smiles... she likes her grilled cheese sandwiches cut diagonally."

Patsy: "Whoa, wait! I don't eat sandwiches that way, and besides, I'm allergic to cheese."

KYSG: "Patsy Smiles... she's half girl, half hobbit, and half skunk."

Patsy: "Excuse me? Okay, first of all, that's three halves. Second, I'm not a hobbit or a raccoon dog, I'm a mongoose!"

KYSG: "Patsy Smiles... her father is Ima Wiener."

Patsy: "Huh? No, no, no... that's not who my daddy is. My daddy's name is Commander Hoo-Ha, maybe you've heard of him: tall, muscular buffalo? Has a god-like physique that every man would like work on for themselves? Tough as nails, rock-solid, in charge of every scout camp in our home state?!"

KYSG: "Whatever. Anyway, Patsy Smiles... her middle name is Poopity-Doopity."

Patsy: "What? That's not my middle name!"

KYSG: "Yes it is, I read it in your birth certificate."

Patsy: "How'd you get your hands on my birth certificate?!"

KYSG: "I have it right here, your daddy sent me a copy."

Patsy: "Let me see it!"

_A paper airplane flies towards Patsy and lands in her hair. Patsy unfolds all the corners and reads what's written on it._

Patsy: "These are just scribbles you wrote on text paper with a green crayon!"

KYSG: "Hey, the hospital you were born in was the cheapest they could find."

Patsy: "What?! That's not true, my daddy said I was born in the finest hospital in our home state!"

KYSG: "Yeah, yeah. Moving on... Patsy Smiles... she has one brown eye. Stifles laughter

Patsy: "No I don't! My eyes are hazel!!"

KYSG: "That's what Homer said about Marge's eyes at the last minute."

Patsy: "Who?"

KYSG: "Never mind. Patsy Smiles... she made out with a clown from Taiwan."

Patsy: "Prove it!"

KYSG: "I don't have to, everybody knows that. Now you know... Patsy Poopity-Doopity Smiles."

_The camera backs away from Patsy._

Patsy: "No they don't! And for the record, that's not my middle name!!!! Who would name their kid THAT?!!!! Hey, come back here, I'm not finished with you!!!!! DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Okay... I... think that was a little too much for her. Ah-he-he-he. Anyway, my next guest is Raj, so stay tuned. And if you have any suggestions for what I could say about him, I'd LOVE to hear them. 

D-Blue


	3. Raj

Hey, everybody. Guess who's back after a few long, grueling years of writer's block? Okay, so after reading your reviews, I've finally found the material I need for Raj's turn for the "Know Your Stars" sketch.

Now, before I begin, I'd like to thank StrawberryHamster, MuchaLuchaAndMe, Pikfan, and TUGS121 for sharing their ideas with me, and everyone else – including my old friend, Fuzzy, now known as Jetfires girl – for reading my story. You're all too kind.

* * *

_The camera zooms in on Raj, sitting in the Know Your Stars chair._

KYSG: "Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...

Raj... he's next in line as the emperor of China."

Raj: "Huh? No I am not. I have not even been to China."

KYSG: "Raj... his favorite food is peanuts."

Raj: "Umm... no, my favorite food is marshmallows. You must have me mistaken for another elephant."

KYSG: "Raj... likes pina coladas, and going dancing in the rain."

Raj: "Okay, first of all, you just got that from a song. Second, if you are going to talk about me, be sure to get your facts straight."

KYSG: "Riiiiight. Raj... his catchphrase is 'eh, what up, doc?'"

Raj: "What? No, no, no, no, no. That is Bugs Bunny. I do not even have a catchphrase."

KYSG: "Whatever you say, you scwewy wabbit."

Raj: "I am not a 'wabbit,' I'm an elephant!"

KYSG: "Gee, what's the matter with you?"

Raj: "You keep saying all these ridiculous lies about me! That's what!"

KYSG: "Okay, okay... jeez. Raj... he has a crush on Patsy Smiles."

_Sweat drops from Raj's head, as he begins to blush a bright red._

Raj: "Uh... heh-heh, no I do not."

KYSG: "Hey, denial ain't just a river in Nevada."

Raj: "That's Egypt."

KYSG: "Whatever. Raj... he secretly listens to Andy Gibb on his record player when no one is around."

_Raj gasps, and gets up from his seat_.

Raj: "WHAT? How did you know that?"

_A minute passes, and Raj slowly sits back down and coughs._

Raj: "Uhmm... did I say that? I meant, uh... marshmallows."

_A girl's giggle can be heard backstage. Raj looks around._

Raj: "Who is laughing?"

KYSG: "Probably Patsy."

Raj: "What? Patsy!"

KYSG: "Moving on... Raj... he dances with Lazlo in a flooded cabin."

Raj: "Oh, one time! One time, I did that!"

KYSG: "Now you know... Raj, the next emperor of China who listens to Andy Gibb, and eats carrots."

_The camera zooms out, slowly, and Patsy walks up to Raj._

Raj: "No they do not! And for the record, I only danced with Lazlo because I thought he was that mermaid we were both in love with. Hey, come back here! Patsy, why were you laughing at me? It is not fair!"

_Patsy take Raj's hand, and walks him off the stage. Raj tries to pull himself out of his grasp, but to no avail._

Raj: "Patsy, let me go! I am not finished with this guy!"

* * *

Okay, so that takes care of Raj. Hopefully, he'll cool off in time for my next guest. As requested, it's Clam! Now, I don't really know what to use on him, but if you guys can help me, the results of the next chapter will be most rewarding. See ya' guys soon!


End file.
